Blaine's Accident
by CalliexDamian4evr
Summary: When Blaine gets into an accident and lands in a coma, Kurt slowly begins to get depressed. He really wants Blaine to be ok so he goes to find the King of Hell himself to make a deal. Will Blaine live or die? Will Kurt make a deal? Find out in the story and don't forget to R&R! FLAMES WILL BE THROWN AWAY!


**A/N: Hey, guys it's me again! Gosh I have so many stories to do haha but I just can't seem to finish them! But once I get more ideas for them then I will continue writing them. In this story, Blaine and Kurt are married and have beautiful kids but then one day on his way to work, Blaine gets into a car accident and is in a coma. Kurt finds out and he starts to slip into a deep depression and distances himself from his friends and family, and his fathers are worried sick about him. Will Blaine live, or die? Read on to find out and don't forget to R &R! Those make me happy and willing to continue =P**

 **~CalliexDamian4evr**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Supernatural. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Eric Kripke. I only own Blaine and Kurt's kids and any characters you don't recognize.**

Chapter 1

Kurt and Blaine Anderson were happily married and the proud fathers of 8 year old Alexander Lucas, 6 year old Kari Marie, 4 year old Christina Jane, 2 year old Elias 'Eli' Matthew and 2 month old Kaiden Andrew. They were living with Kurt's dads Dean Winchester-Novak and Castiel Novak until they found their own house. But Kurt wasn't your typical person. No, he wasn't even human. Kurt was an Angel, but not any ordinary Angel. He was an Angel of The Lord and he was very powerful. He carried an Angel Blade around but mostly used his powers if he was in danger. Kurt could...somewhat control his powers. He still made mistakes but he corrected them.

That morning, Blaine was heading to work and he kissed Kurt before saying, "I love you, baby and I'll be home after work." Kurt was holding baby Kaiden and he replied, "Be safe." Then Blaine kissed Kaiden's forehead and cooed to him then he waved to the other children and his fathers-in-law as he walked to the car.

Blaine drove to work and he was humming along to the radio as he drove. He stopped at a red light and waited for it to turn green when a car ran the red light and crashed into Blaine's side of the car.

Kurt was at the table eating and talking to his parents when the doorbell rang so Kurt got up and opened the door then asked, "How may I help you, officer?" The officer took his hat off and asked, "May I come in?" Kurt stepped back and opened the door even more then the officer stepped in and Kurt closed the door then concerned, he asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Are you the husband of Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes...is he ok?"

"Sir, you better sit down."

Kurt sat on the couch as the officer sat across from him then said, "I have some bad news. On his way to work, a car ran a red light and crashed into the driver's side of Blaine's car. He was rushed to Lima General Hospital in critical condition."

Kurt gasped as he covered his mouth then he whispered, "Is he...is he going to be ok?"

"It's too soon to tell but I can drive you and your fathers to the hospital if you'd like."

Dean stepped in and replied, "Thank you, officer but we'll drive there ourselves."

The officer nodded and left then Kurt cried, "I-I need to call Rachel and tell her. Then she can come over and watch the kids." He got the phone and kept his cool as he dialled her number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Rachel asked when she answered.

"Rachie? It's Kurt."

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Blaine was in an accident and he's in critical condition at the hospital."

"Oh my god. Please keep me updated on his condition."

"I will. Can you please watch the kids?"

"Sure. Be over in a sec."

Kurt was grateful Rachel and Jesse lived three doors down so that they could walk back and forth to each other's houses. In a matter of seconds after Kurt and Rachel hung up, the doorbell rang so Kurt opened the door and Rachel hugged him before walking in then she said, "You better keep me updated, Kurtis Anderson or so help me I will kick your ass."

"I will, I promise." Kurt replied then he ran out the door and got in the back of Dean's Impala then they were off to the hospital.

The hospital was busy in the Emergency Department with doctors and nurses running around, tending to patients of all conditions from serious to non-serious then Dean, Castiel and Kurt went to the receptionist desk and Dean said to the receptionist, "Blaine Anderson's room, please."

"Are you family?" The receptionist asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Yes, this is his husband Kurt and me and my husband Castiel are his in-laws."

"Right, his room is on the third floor room 201."

"B-but the ICU is on the third floor." Kurt shakily said.

Dean and Castiel went to the third floor with Kurt then they met Blaine's doctor along the way then he turned and asked, "Are you Blaine Anderson's family?" Dean nodded then said, "We are. How is he?"

The doctor frowned then finally said, "I'm not gonna lie. The injuries are serious...he has trauma to the brain, broken ribs, punctured spleen, broken pelvis and cuts and bruises. We're keeping a close eye on his ribs while they heal so that none shift and puncture his lungs and cause him to bleed out. He's also in a coma and we don't know if or when he'll wake."

Kurt paled with every word the doctor said and he swallowed then asked, "Can we see him?" The doctor nodded and said, "you may. Just holler or press the panic button if you need anything or if his condition changes."

The three nodded and walked into the room and Kurt gasped when he saw all the wires and machines hooked to Blaine then he looked up at Castiel and cried, "Can't you heal him, Papa?" Castiel shook his head sadly then sighed, "I'm afraid not, little one. Right now, it's up to him and his body to decide what to do. It's also up to The Lord to decide whether he lives or dies. All we can do now is think positive thoughts, talk to him so he knows he's safe and...pray. That's all we can do now."

Kurt nodded then excused himself as he walked out then he got his phone out and called home then Jesse said, "Hello?" and Kurt replied, "Jesse can you put Rachel on?" Jesse put the phone down and moments later Rachel asked, "Hello?" Kurt said, "Rachie? I got news on Blaine. It's not good news though."

Rachel was worried but she asked, "What are his injuries and how serious are they?" So Kurt took a breath to calm himself before saying, "He has trauma to the brain, broken ribs, punctured spleen, broken pelvis and cuts and bruises. He's also in a coma and they don't know when or if he'll wake."

Rachel was quiet then she asked, "Should the Glee Club be called or no?" Kurt thought then replied, "Well...not right now because he can only have family. But when he's allowed to have other visitors, I'll let you know." Rachel nodded, even though Kurt couldn't see her then she asked, "Should Jesse and I bring the kids to see him?"

Kurt immediately replied, "It's not a good idea. They're too young to understand what's going on with their father and all the wires and machines hooked to him will scare the kids. If and when he wakes up and is taken to a different room, the kids may see him as well as the Glee Club." Rachel agreed then they both said their goodbyes and hung up then Kurt went back inside the room and sat on the bed.

Hours ticked by while Kurt sat beside Blaine's bedside and he watched his husband as he listened to the breathing machine breathe for Blaine and also the rythimic beeping of the heart monitor then Blaine's doctor poked his head in and asked, "Can I talk to you out here please?" So Kurt got up and followed the doctor into the hall then asked, "What is it you want to talk to me about?"

The doctor was quiet before he asked, "It seems like Blaine has no immediate family that can come and see him. You and your parents are the only ones who stay beside his bed at all times. Does he have any parents that can be called?"

"His mom and brother, yes." Kurt replied.

"What about his father?"

"Well...his dad doesn't really accept the fact that his son is gay so he abuses him, bullies him and all sorts of things."

"Has he told anyone about it?"

"His mom supports him but is too scared to stand up to his dad for him and he and his brother aren't that close with each other. His brother is an actor so he lives in Los Angeles but he comes to visit from time to time when he doesn't have a movie to film."

Suddenly, a voice behind them rang out and said, "Did somebody call my name?" Kurt and the doctor both turned to see the eldest Anderson striding down the hall towards them. Kurt ran to Cooper and exclaimed, "Coop! How did you know about Blaine?"

Coop ran a hand through his hair as he said, "Rachel called me and told me what happened so I called my agent and told him to cancel all my rehearsals and that I had a family emergency so I packed a suitcase and got on the first plane to Lima then rented a car and drove here. So how is he?"

Kurt was getting annoyed with telling everyone the same story over and over again but since Coop was his brother-in-law he said, "He has trauma to the brain, punctured spleen, broken ribs, and cuts and bruises. He's also in a coma and they don't know when or if he'll wake up."

"Jesus," Coop gasped. Kurt nodded then said, "I'm worried but I'm praying he'll pull through." Coop hugged him then the doctor cleared his throat and said, "If he does wake up, he'll need to relearn everything." Coop and Kurt looked at the doctor then Kurt asked, "What do you mean?" The doctor said, "If Blaine wakes up, he'll need to relearn how to talk, walk and eat again. He'll also have migraine-like headaches as well that can't be healed."

Kurt nodded then Coop looked at him as he said, "I'll move back to Lima for a while so I can help around the house as well as help with Blaine if he wakes up." Kurt smiled then replied, "Thank you, Coop." Coop nodded in response then he got a call so he excused himself and answered as he said, "Hello?"

"Cooper where are you?!" James Anderson barked on the other end of the line.

"At the hospital if you must know. Your son is fighting for his life after being in a car accident and you could care less! The least you could do is come and see him but nooooo! You have to be a homophobic jerk who doesn't care about his youngest son let alone support him being gay! You know what, forget it! Don't come near me, Blaine, Kurt or the kids because if you do, I'll call the police on you and report you for the shit you put Blaine through!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Cooper! I raised you better than that!" James shouted.

"Ha like shit you raised me! All you did was sit on your fat ass drinking and abusing Blaine and making him feel like he's worthless and a monster just because he's gay! Do you realize he spent all his school days wearing long-sleeved shirts to hide the abuse you put on him and he even lied to his teachers to protect your ass because he was scared of what you would do if he told the truth and you found out! You abused him so much he became scared of you and would hide in his room until you left! I was so close in having custody of Blaine when I moved out which would have meant I would have taken him to L.A. to live with me! You're no father to us and you're no grandfather to Blaine's kids! You're the monster and you know it!"

"I don't appreciate being yelled at like that, Cooper!" James hissed.

"You know what, fuck you! I don't see you as my father anymore!" Coop yelled then he hung up and slowly calmed down before walking into Blaine's room where Kurt was talking to Blaine.

"...and the kids want you to wake up, even though they don't know this happened. Baby, we all want you to wake up and be ok." Kurt was saying but Blaine remained in the coma.

 **A/N: There's chapter 1! Hehe I love writing these stories =P and next chapter Kurt starts to show signs of depression which worry his parents. And for all you Sam and Crowley fans I believe they will be making appearences throughout the story, especially Lucifer and Gabriel. And I'm not saying much but maybe, maybe towards the end Kurt will make a deal with a Crossroads Demon for his life in order to save Blaine but I don't know yet. And Meg and Lilith are making appearences too in the story as well ;) but Lilith will be a child and either Sierra McCormick or that curly, brown-haired girl (I forgot her name but those two are my favourite Liliths =P) Anyway, I'm going to end the note here before I ramble on any more than I have already lol. Peace out and don't forget to R &R!**


End file.
